MPAS: Krampus
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Sherman wants to spend Christmas with his friends, but when Peabody is asked to fill in as host for a 'Winter Feast' for a separate company, Sherman loses his Christmas spirit and Peabody is only thinking of himself, which unknown to them summons Krampus, the mythical Anti-Santa, Now, Peabody and Sherman must fight Krampus if they are ever to see Christmas morning. Rated T for Teen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second Christmas MPAS Christmas special, but I'm gonna be doing something a little bit different this year. Due to a movie by one of my favorite directors; Michael Dougherty (Director of 'Trick R Treat', and writer of 'X-Men' and 'X-Men 2') being released this holiday season called 'Krampus' (based of the anti-Santa Claus told in German folklore) I decided that maybe I should do a Christmas special with Krampus in it, and that's what I'm gonna do! So, anyways... enjoy!**

Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year was coming in only a few days. Holiday shoppers were trying to make last minute purchases before the stores closed for the season, kids writing letters to Santa at the North Pole, snow sprinkling the streets, lovers ice skating together in Rockefeller Center and kissing under the mistletoe. And most of all, every house was decorated beautifully with fake snow, Christmas cards, lights on the outside and inside on every corner you looked.

Christmas was a time for giving and spending time with those you care for the most in your life, and nobody knew this more than Sherman Peabody, who was no more than eight years old. Sherman was always the happiest during the holidays, to say he loved Christmas was an understatement.

Sherman was wrapping two presents in his room humming along to 'Jingle Bell Rock' playing on his laptop connected to a connected speaker. Sherman had saved up a lot of his allowance and birthday money to help buy some presents for two of his dear friends, Penny Peterson, and Hayden McClaine. For Penny, Sherman had bought a blue 'Beats Pill XL' speaker which he wrapped in silver flashy wrapping paper with a red bow, and for Hayden he bought a 'Playstation 4' that came with the 'Star Wars: Battlefront' package. Sherman had wrapped that with red wrapping paper with reindeer on it with a silver bow on top.

"There, it's all done" Sherman said as he now hid the presents underneath his bed until his friends came over to celebrate Christmas with him.

"I've got a feeling this is gonna be a good Christmas" Sherman said as he cleaned up the smaller but up bits of wrapping paper and scotch tape off the floor and placing them into the wastebasket underneath his desk.

Meanwhile, Sherman's father, Mr. Peabody was watching Sherman wrap the presents for a while and then went back to baking Christmas cookies for Sherman and his friends to set for Santa on Christmas eve.

"I do love this time of year, especially because Sherman is happier than he normally is during the holidays" said the white beagle to himself washing his paws off and drying them getting ready to take the cookies out the oven and set them on the table to cool off. Just as Peabody was about to put on his oven mitts, the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Peabody right after picking the phone up off it's charger and pressing the 'Answer' button.

"Hector Peabody, I presume?" the person on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is him. May I ask who's calling?" asked the beagle as he used his one free paw to open the oven and take the cookies out and place them on the kitchen counter.

"My name is Mark Weyland, I'm the head of Sky-Rocket Industries" said the person on the other end of the phone. Sky-Rocket was one of the most successful companies that manufactured parts to build super-cars, like the Lykan Hypersport.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your call, sir?" asked Peabody.

"This year's 'Winter Feast' is coming up and I cannot host it this year due to some personal matters. I would like you to take over for me if that's alright" he asked. Peabody felt his heart race with excitement like a little kid having a sugar rush.

"Why of course Mr. Weyland! I would be extremely honored!" Peabody said.

"Thank you for this, so much. I'd also like to tell you we are holding it at a small rental house in California, and you'll be staying until December 26th, if that's okay?" Mr. Weyland asked.

"It's no trouble at all. I'll start packing immediately" The beagle said before hanging up and walking to Sherman's room.

"Sherman" he said getting his son's attention.

"Yes?" Sherman asked.

"Pack your things, I just got a phone call from the head of Sky-Rocket Industries, and he chose me to host their 'Winter Feast' this year at a rental house in California" said Peabody. Sherman's smile faded away.

"How long are we staying there?" asked Sherman.

"Until the 26th, why?" Peabody replied.

"But, we were supposed to spend Christmas with Hayden, Penny and their families" Sherman reminded them with a sad look.

"Oh, right! I have to call them about changing the plans" said Peabody walking out of the room. Sherman could now feel his heart breaking and looking down at the presents he had just wrapped for his friends, now he'd never get the chance to give them to them.

"I'm sorry guys, I really am" Sherman said to himself wiping a lone tear away from his eye. Peabody came back into the room with suitcases in his hand.

"Alright, let's start packing" the beagle said cheerfully, only for his smile to fade away seeing Sherman's sad face.

"Sherman, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You promised I'd get to spend Christmas with my friends" Sherman said sadly turning away from his dad's emerald green eyes. Peabody then placed his paw under the human boy's chin and turned his head back towards him.

"I know I did, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We could be making new friends and some wonderful new things could come from this, I don't wanna just throw that opportunity away" said Peabody, trying to get his son to understand.

"You promised" Sherman repeated walking away and out of his room. Peabody felt a little bit guilty but thought that Sherman would get over it by morning and be ready to travel tomorrow, and so he started packing things up for Sherman in one of the two suitcases he brought into the room with him.

 **A/N: Sherman is now heartbroken because his dad broke his promise to spend Christmas with his friends due to a change of plans, and Peabody's letting his desires get in front of his son's happiness. Little does Mr. Peabody know that his selfish thinking will soon come with a deadly consequence. But that's gonna come WAY later. And to be continued until the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In the last update, Sherman just found out that Peabody was asked to host a 'Winter Feast' in another state, which breaks his heart because he was wanting to spend Christmas with his friends, and he won't get to give the presents he thoughtfully picked out for them too. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

Both Peabody and Sherman left the morning after they had finished their packing and landed in California at exactly 4:00 PM. Peabody looked around and saw the beautiful palm trees and blue skies.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" the beagle asked Sherman, who was looking mopey and sad. Peabody truly thought that Sherman would get over this, but as it turns out he was wrong.

"Yeah, I guess" Sherman said with a small sigh afterwards. Peabody then heard his phone go 'Ping' which signaled he got a text from someone. Upon turning it on, Peabody saw that the text was from Sarah McClaine, Hayden's mother.

 **'The kids are crushed'** the text said. Peabody clearly didn't think this through, turns out Sherman wasn't the only one really upset about this. Peabody sighed and replied to the text saying 'I'll make it up to them somehow, I promise' and then sent it. The minute that text was sent, a black Mercedes pulled up to him and Sherman.

"That must be our ride. Mr. Weyland said that he'd send us an escort in the email" said Peabody opening the back door and letting Sherman get in and then he got in as well, leaving their luggage at their feet.

"Thank you so much for the lift" Peabody thanked the driver who only responded with a nod and began driving towards the house. The drive was about twenty minutes long, but they had finally arrived at the house. It was a two story house that was painted dark green on the outside and there was fake snow on the edges of the roof as well as Christmas lights. There were other cars parked in front of it too, so that meant some of the other guests had arrived earlier than they did.

"Oh, what a lovely looking place" said Peabody as he looked upon the house. Sherman smiled slightly at how nice the house looked on the outside. After Peabody tipped the driver with 25 dollars, he walked up to the front porch of the house with Sherman and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds of waiting, the door was answered by a woman in a dark purples shirt and gray skinny jeans with long black hair and pale skin.

"You must be Hector! Mark told us everything yesterday" she said extending her hand to the white furred dog for a hand shake and he accepted it.

"I'm Katie, I'm one of the supervisors at Sky-Rocket. Come on in" Katie said very warmly and welcomed them into the house.

"You must be Sherman, how are you?" Katie asked crouching down to Sherman's eye-level and shrugged his shoulders with a still-morbid face.

"I'm... alright, I guess" Sherman said.

"Go on upstairs and meet the other kids. You'll be sharing a room with them since each of us brought a kid to this party like Mark said we could" Katie said with a big smile pointing up the stairs. Sherman sighed and walked up the stairs with his suitcase in hand. Peabody was then guided to the attic by Katie to hide his presents for Sherman where the other party attendees kept the presents for their kids.

Sherman had gotten his stuff unpacked and totally ignored the presence of the other kids who were staring at him and exchanged whispers and mutters about him amongst themselves. There were about five other kids, two of them were girls and the other three were boys.

"Is that the dog's son?" asked one of the boys.

"I think so" said one of the girls.

"I thought he'd be wearing a leash or a flea collar or something" the second boy said snickering. Sherman heard that comment and slightly got angry.

"Avery! Kevin! Leah! Toby! Jacob! It's time to eat!" a male voice called out. All the kids ran out of the room and down the stairs, Sherman followed slowly behind them and saw they all were sitting at a nicely decorated table with a red tablecloth with candles and there was all kinds of food to eat.

"So, Peabody, it's nice to meet you" Tim, one of the head designers of the company shook Peabody's hand.

"Same here, sir" said Peabody now carving into his turkey that was now on his plate.

"What is it you're working on these days, Hector?" asked Katie.

"A 3-D printer that can create living beings. I'm printing insects as tests mostly, but when the time is right we can start printing human body parts to replace old fashioned prosthetic limbs. Not to mention they can work just like a human body part can too" Peabody explained which got all the adults fascinated and asking more questions about it. Sherman wasn't even touching the food on his plate that Peabody had left for him, all he was doing was staring at a photo of him, Penny, and Hayden sitting around a campfire and roasting marshmallows together.

"What do you got there, dog boy?" Kevin asked snatching the photo out of Sherman's hand and raised it up in the air. Sherman tried getting it back but Kevin kept on moving around making his task seem impossible to accomplish.

"Give it back! That's my personal property!" Sherman said trying to grab it. Sherman must have been pretty loud enough to catch the attention of the adults because all eyes were on Kevin and Sherman now.

"Didn't know dog boys could have friends. And I thought you were just a mutt" Kevin teased, Sherman now had tears in his eyes trying to get the photo back. Soon, Toby joined in on Kevin's tormenting of Sherman and pounced on him, causing him to fall to the ground on his stomach and cause him hit his side on the table.

"OW!" Sherman said trying to get up clutching his side but Toby pounced on him again and tried to give him a 'Wet Willy'.

"Toby, stop it now!" Tim shouted at his son standing up from his seat.

"Kevin, give that back to him right now!" Katie said swiping the photo away from Kevin. Tim grabbed onto the collar of Toby's shirt and pulled him off of Sherman who was helped up by Avery.

"Here you go" Katie said handing the photo to Sherman who swiped it angrily and started walking away.

"Sherman, are you okay?" asked Peabody. Sherman turned his head to everyone with hate in his tear-filled eyes.

"No! I'm sick of this!" Sherman shouted. Peabody was taken aback by his son's sudden snapping at him.

"What do you mean?" asked the beagle with concern in his voice.

"I didn't wanna come here! I was gonna spend Christmas with the friends who care about me! The ones I saved up my money for to buy them presents, the ones who I know won't just treat me like garbage like these total strangers I know nothing about!" Sherman shouted with his voice starting to be raised almost loud enough to be compared to a scream.

"Sherman, calm down. I'm sure we can talk about this" Peabody said trying to get closer to Sherman.

"No! There's no talking about anything! You never let me have a say when it came to leaving! You've been thinking of nothing but yourself ever since you were asked to host this thing!" Sherman screamed backing away slowly.

"Sherman, please don't be upset about this. It's Christmas, you're always happy around Christmas time" Peabody said trying to get his distraught and angered son into calming down.

"I don't care! And you didn't seem to care either! It was supposed to be a time where I can be happy with my friends back home in New York! But you just tossed all that aside for this! I hate Christmas! And I hate all of you!" Sherman screamed now running up the stairs in tears and locked himself in the room he was supposed to share with the other kids but locked himself in it to be alone and collapsed down on his bed crying into his pillow.

Back in the dining room, Peabody felt a terrible feeling in his chest.

"Hector, are you alright?" Katie asked.

"I'm alright Katie, I-I just need a moment to myself" said Peabody walking out of the dining hall and into the living room, sitting on a leather couch and looked down at his lap, thumb-wrestling himself in guilt.

"He's right. I've been thinking of nothing but myself lately, and Christmas is about showing how much you love friends and family, not doing something for people you hardly even know" Peabody whispered to himself.

"I can't believe this... Sherman was right about how selfish I've been lately, I took away the time to see his friends... I've ruined my own son's Christmas" Peabody said with his voice cracking a little bit, he placed one hand under his glasses and covered his eyes as he felt tears of regret come out of his eyes and he let out a small and quiet sob.

Little did Peabody know that outside the house, just right above the roof a spiral of black storm clouds emerged from out of nowhere and began to grow bigger and bigger across the sky. The lights on the outside of every house on the block started to flicker as well as the lights on the inside of the house too. Soon, the entire sky was dark with storm clouds and the whole neighborhood went into a total blackout and snow began falling from the clouds with a fast pace, sticking to the ground pretty quickly and soon, harsh winds came with the snow, it was a blizzard.

 **A/N: Uh oh! Looks like Peabody's selfish thinking and Sherman's loss of faith in Christmas ended up causing something that can't be good. So, yeah that's chapter 2. I'm so sorry about Sherman being OOC from his usual happy-go-lucky self, but I promise you that Peabody is gonna do what he can to fix his mistake and restore his son's faith in Christmas. Also, there will be an explanation as to why there's a blackout, and a major blizzard outside soon and so much more. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In the last chapter, Mr. Peabody and Sherman arrived in California and Sherman was harassed by one of the kids that came with one of the employees for Sky-Rocket. In a fit of rage, Sherman shouted how angry he is at Peabody for his selfish thinking and loses his Christmas spirit, saying he hates the holiday and making Peabody realize how he ruined his son's Christmas by only thinking of himself. And the whole neighborhood went into a total blackout and a blizzard started all over the neighborhood. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

The house was now illuminated with candles and battery-powered lanterns meant for outdoor camping trips, none of the phones worked because all of them were connected to a plug and nobody was getting any signal on their phones.

"Hey" Katie said walking up to Peabody and sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I'm a terrible father, Katie. I ruined my son's Christmas by changing the plans last minute and taking him away from his friends" Peabody said with his eyes bloodshot from all the crying he did earlier.

"I know, and I'm really sorry for what Kevin did to Sherman earlier. What he did was totally unacceptable and I made sure he wouldn't do it again" Katie said turning her head forwards and now looking at Kevin who was now playing with a little 'Hot Wheel's' car on the hardwood floor with a bored expression on his face and giving off a small bored sigh every now and then.

"Maybe I should go talk to him. It's been an hour since he snapped at us and he's probably done crying by now" the beagle said getting up from the couch.

"If you wanna go home with him, then do it. It's fine, Sherman doesn't seem to really like it here and... Kevin and Toby were jerks, he has every right to wanna go home and go back to spend his Christmas with his friends" Katie said, making Peabody surprised a little bit.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked, Katie smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure Mr. Weyland will understand, I'm sure if he were here he'd tell you the same thing" she said. Peabody nodded and walked up the stairs and went to the room where Sherman and the other kids were staying and opened the door to see his son still sobbing quietly and sniffling as well on his bed. He was the only one in the room because Tim told the others not to go in there to disturb Sherman and give him some time to himself.

"Sherman?" he called out softly as he walked closer to his adopted son and sat down on the bed next to him.

"What do you want?" Sherman asked with a cracking voice that sounded like he was about to cry again.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Sherman. Christmas is about showing how much you love and care for one another, and giving... but I didn't give... I just took away your Christmas and ruined it for you" Peabody said looking down at his lap.

"You didn't care you were taking my special time away from my friends... you were only thinking about yourself" Sherman said now with a slightly angry tone in between his upset tone.

"I know, I know, I know. I should have been a better parent and just said 'No' to this stupid thing. Well, I think I know how to make it up to you" Peabody said trying to show a smile even though he was still kind of upset with himself.

"What? A present to open a day before Christmas?" Sherman asked not looking at his father.

"No, even better. We're going back home" the beagle said, Sherman shot up from where he was lying down and looked back up to his dad.

"Really?" he asked happily.

"Yes, really. You'll get to spend Christmas with your friends like you wants" Peabody said running his paws through his son's auburn hair. Sherman showed a smile and hugged his dad.

"Thank you, and I didn't mean what I said about hating Christmas. I love Christmas, it's the best time of the year and I'm happy to celebrate it every year" Sherman said.

"It's alright Sherman, I know you didn't mean any of it. Christmas was always your favorite holiday since you were little" Peabody said taking his son's hand and helping him off the bed and grabbing his suitcase out from under the bed and carried it out the door for him.

After a short while, Peabody got the coats out of their suitcases to put on since they heard it was snowing and cold outside. Peabody also got the presents he had gotten for Sherman out of the attic with the other presents as well.

"Alright Sherman, that's everything. Katie will be driving us to the airport for us and we're leaving right now before the roads are all covered in snow" Peabody said taking his son's hand and opening the door to reveal that every single edge and corner of the street was snowed in and some cars were buried in snow as well.

"Oh no. this may be a problem" Peabody said taking in the snowed in cars and street as well as the fog that consumed the end of every street's end and nobody else's lights were on either.

"To think there would be a snowplow here by now" said Katie who now got a good long look at the street. There was at least six or seven inches of snow covering the sidewalks and streets. Peabody then turned to Sherman and spoke.

"Looks like we're gonna have to leave tomorrow on Christmas eve, Sherman. It's just until a plow can clear the roads for us" the dog said, Sherman only nodded to show he understood and went back inside with Katie and his father, who shut the door behind him and locked it.

"It's like that one Disney movie out there" Katie said.

"Frozen? I love that movie!" Avery said giggling at the end of her sentence. Kevin and Toby rolled their eyes at how giddy Avery was behaving.

"I'll get a fire running, we may not have any heating but we gotta keep warm somehow" Tim said going over to the fireplace and unwrapping some packaged firewood you could buy at the supermarket and took a pack of matched off from the mantelpiece.

"I packed some extra blankets just in case. I'll go get them out of my luggage right now" Katie said going up the stairs. Peabody then looked down at the box of Sherman's presents in his hands.

"I guess I should probably put these back then" the beagle said going back up to the attic and placing the presents back with the others and locking the attic door before he left. But what he didn't know is that when he shut the door, the presents started to shake by themselves and make grunting and growling noises as the boxes vibrated and jumped around on the hardwood floor slightly like a jumping bean, a few presents rolled around from side to side and front to back as well.

 **A/N: There you go, chapter 3. Peabody and Sherman make amends for their selfish thinking and loss of faith in Christmas, but the bad news is now that the snow storm has gotten worse, there's no power, no cell phone reception, even the presents have supposedly come to life and are moving around in their wrapped boxes. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, last update Sherman has forgiven Peabody for mainly thinking of himself rather than how they were going to spend their Christmas together and were going to go home, that was until a massive blizzard snowed them in and every single car is buried in piles of snow, and something odd is going on with the presents that are being hidden in the attic, like how they're making noises and moving around and jumping inside the boxes. Now, without further ado... enjoy!**

Katie had decided to take one of the chairs out of the dining hall and take out a picture book of the old Christmas poem; 'The Night Before Christmas' and all the kids gathered around her in a circle to listen to her read. The other adults were going around the house replacing the candles and lighting them up since the others died out and melted.

"Sherman, aren't you gonna join the others in the circle and listen to the story?" Mr. Peabody asked placing some more wood in the fire and looking at Sherman lying down on the couch with a blanket covering up his legs.

"No, I'm too cold to move" Sherman replied. Peabody got up away from the fire and got up closer to see his son's skin had goosebumps and then placed a paw on his son's exposed bare feet and felt a chill go up his spine.

"Woah, you weren't joking, Sherman. Your feet are as cold as ice" Peabody said picking Sherman up into his arms and bringing him closer to the fireplace and sat him down by it.

"This should keep you warm, buddy" he said as he set his son down and took the blanket off his legs and then put it over his shoulders and it draped over his entire body. Sherman let out a sigh of relief and smiled as he felt the flames warm his back up.

"You're right, this feels really warm. Thank you" the redheaded boy said thanking his adopted father.

"No problem" Peabody said before seeing a spare blanket on the couch and taking it to cover himself with as he sat next to his son by the fire.

"I saw some marshmallows in the pantry, if you want we can roast them while we sit here" Peabody offered. Sherman placed a hand on his stomach and looked down to it after hearing it growl, he remembered he didn't anything since he snapped at dinner.

"Sounds good, I am kinda hungry" said Sherman who lifted his feet up to the fire when his dad left to get the marshmallows.

In the kitchen, when Peabody pulled out a large bag of big sized marshmallows, he looked to the kitchen counter to see an empty baking sheet. Avery's mom, Nina made little Gingerbread men cookies to share with everyone else for dessert, but they were gone, only small bits of cookie crumb and hardened frosting remained on the baking sheet.

"Huh, what on Earth could have happened to those cookies" Peabody said before picking the baking sheet up and opening the non-functioning oven and placed it inside for safe keeping. After that was done, Peabody returned with the marshmallows and handed one to Sherman, who used a stick in the firewood stack to place his marshmallow on and roast it over the fire.

"Sherman, do you know what happened to all those Gingerbread men that Avery's mother made in the kitchen?" asked the beagle.

"No, why?" asked Sherman.

"The baking sheet they were laid down on was empty, only bits of frosting and crumbs were on it" Peabody explained.

"Weird" Sherman said as he now took his marshmallow off the stick and ate it, smiling at how good the warm treat felt as it went into his stomach. Soon tapping and banging could be heard from upstairs and everyone looked up to the ceiling.

"That's coming from the attic" said Kevin. The adults all looked to each other and spoke.

"What do you think? Burglar?" asked Nina.

"Sounds more like a pack of rats to me" said Leah's dad, Charlie.

"Well, we can't take any risks. We'll go up in the attic armed and if it is a burglar, we'll take him out together and keep him somewhere away from the kids until the power comes back and call the cops" Tim suggested.

"And if it's a pest problem?" asked Jacob's father, Caleb.

"Then we can just set some rat traps around the house, I think I saw a box of them down in the closet under the staircase" Tim explained. Peabody then told the kids to stay in the living room and not to leave it until they said it was okay before leaving with the rest of the adults, armed with a fireplace poker. Katie had a knife, Nina had a rolling pin, Tim had a meat-tenderizer, and Charlie had a baseball bat.

"Alright, I'm ready. But where's Caleb?" asked the beagle. Then, Caleb came into the room with a silver revolver in his hand and had just finished placing the bullets inside it. The adults were giving him 'Really Bro?' looks and he just responded with a simple 'What?'.

"We're not gonna kill whoever is up there, Caleb" Katie scolded.

"Yeah, overkill much?" asked Nina.

"Never-mind the gun, let's go up there and see what's causing all this noise" Charlie said leading the others up to the attic.

Katie was the one to unlock the attic and Peabody pulled out a flashlight and turned it on to illuminate the room. Everyone else went behind Peabody as he shone the light in every corner of the room to make sure nobody was up in there with them.

"Anybody in here?" asked Peabody.

"You better get back, creep. I gotta gun!" Caleb shouted. Peabody, Katie, Charlie, Tim, and Nina gave him death-glares and a loud 'Shh'.

"We're not trying to scare them" Tim growled in between his teeth.

"Sorry" Caleb whispered. Peabody then lowered the flashlight, turned it off, and then looked back to the others.

"Probably just some rats, I don't see any human footprints or any sign of an attempted break-in either. Safe to say... I don't think anyone even tried to get in" said Peabody as he now began walking to the attic's exit but then felt something hit his hind paw..

"What the...?" the beagle asked before turning the flashlight back on and shone the light on whatever he felt his paw and saw that it was an empty box with wrapping paper bits surrounding it on the floor.

"What the heck is this?" Tim asked as he saw that there were also more trashed boxes with trashed wrapping paper.

"Oh God, those are the presents" Katie said walking over to the pile and dug through them, the others soon joined in on it with her. Charlie picked up a box to see an unwrapped box of small army men empty and with holes in the back of the box.

"This dang thing looks like somebody shot holes in it with a shotgun" Charlie said showing everyone the box. Katie pulled out a box for an iPad with a large hole in the middle with cardboard bits sticking outwards.

"You should talk, take a look at this thing. It's like something was inside of it and just busted out of it, just like in 'Alien'" Katie said with frustration and surprise in her voice.

"The big velvet bag full of stuffed animals I was gonna give to Leah had a huge hole in the bottom. I don't see any stuffing inside or anything" Caleb said examining the big bag with a hole that looks like it was made with claws or a knife.

"Guys, the phone I was gonna give to Toby looks like something dug into it" said Tim showing everyone the case for a Google Nexus phone with a hole in the front, with little claw-marks on the sides of the hole as well.

"Must have been the rats" Caleb said as he looked at the other destroyed presents. Nina held up several boxes with see-though plastic in the front that had holes cut open in the bottom.

"All pf the Barbie dolls I got for Avery, even the one of Elsa from 'Frozen' that was really hard to find is gone too" Nina said dropping the empty Barbie boxes on the floor.

"All the 'Transformers' action figures I got for Sherman are gone too" Peabody said showing cases for large Titan-Class 'Transformers' action figures had tiny holes that looked like a tiny little person had punched through them with their tiny little fists, or they were made by bullets.

"The kids are gonna be so disappointed with us when they realize nothing's under the tree on Christmas morning" Katie said sighing and running her fingers through her hair with anger inside her.

"I don't think rats did this. I'm starting to think Tim's burglar theory is right" Peabody piped in holding a box for a Grimlock action figure from 'Transformers: Age of Extinction'.

"So what do we do?" asked Charlie.

"We call the cops using the land-line. We may not have any signals on our cell-phones but we still have the wire connected ones, we can use those" Peabody said. Everyone ran down the stairs with Nina locking the attic door behind her.

 **A/N: Yep, the Gingerbread cookies, and the presents are missing, with a burglar as a possible suspect, but little does everyone know who the REAL culprit is, boy will that be a shocker for all of them. But on a slightly happier note, Peabody and Sherman are re-connecting since what happened during dinner. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Where we last left off, everyone suspect a burglar may be responsible for not only stealing the gingerbread cookies, but for stealing the presents that were meant for the kids, and destroying their boxes and ripping their wrapping paper to bits and shreds in the process. Now, the adults rush to call the cops on the land-line since they have no cell-phone reception in this blizzard and in the middle of the blackout. Enjoy!**

Each adult ran through the hallways to try and find the nearest wire-connected telephone in the house. Peabody got the one in the kitchen and dialed 911 on the rotary keypad and placed the receiver to his ear and only got a dial tone noise.

"Hello? Anybody there?" asked the beagle. He ended up hanging up after groaning in frustration and looked at the plug to reveal the wire itself was totally cut through the middle. Other smaller wires were showing.

"Looks like something chewed it's way through this thing" Peabody said looking suspiciously at the wire. Soon, he ended up going back into the living room where the other adults were.

"Any luck?" asked Charlie.

"No, wire looks like it got chewed through or cut" Peabody explained.

"Same here, wire was cut so I couldn't get a signal" Katie said.

"Neither could I" Tim piped in.

"My wire was cut too" Caleb said.

"Every wire to every connected phone in the house looked like something bit into or was cut with a blade. How are we gonna report a break-in and theft if there's no phone service?" Charlie said. Soon, everyone turned their heads to see Nina dressing up with proper winter gear, she now had a heavy black winter coat, and a brown hat with fluff on the flaps to cover the ears.

"Nina, what are you doing?" Katie asked.

"There's a police station a couple miles away from here. I think I can make it on foot if there's not that much snow out there" said Nina who was now putting on her black fluffy snow-boots as well.

"Nina, don't. It's too dangerous out there" Peabody insisted.

"Hector's right. If you go out there, it's most likely you're gonna die of hypothermia before you even set foot into a building with heating and power" Tim interjected.

"If I see a snowplow when I'm walking, I'll ask if they can give me a ride. But if I don't and it turns out to be too cold to make a trip to and back from the station, I'll check into a motel, I promise" Nina said, insisting them to let her go get the police.

"Your feet will be covered in frostbite by the time you get there" Charlie said now blocking Nina's path by standing in front of the door that lead right outside into the winter wasteland that was the outside.

"Move out of my way, Charlie" Nina said pushing Charlie to the side so he hit the coat-rack, making it fall to the floor.

"Tell Avery I'll be back soon" Nina said. And with that said, she shut the door and left for the police station. Everyone sighed in defeat, knowing they couldn't stop her, but wishing they could do more to try and stop her from doing anything foolish.

"Nina was always the persistent one. Always insisting to do the kind of projects that everyone would say 'Takes guts to do' but she had three or four visits to the hospital each year because of it" Katie said now sitting back down in the chair she was sitting in before.

"So, kids. Wanna go back to hearing the story?" she asked, all the other kids except Sherman gathered around in the circle in the previous spots they sat in before.

"Sherman, don't you wanna join everyone else?" Katie offered to Sherman who was still roasting marshmallows by the fireplace.

"I'm alright, thank you" Sherman said before going back to placing another marshmallow onto his stick.

"Want this next one, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"No thank you Sherman, I'm fine. But I'll be right back, I'm going to go get a book off the book shelf in the office room" the beagle explained before ruffling his son's hair and leaving the room to get something to read.

Meanwhile, outside in the middle of the blizzard, Nina was now fifteen blocks away from the house right now and saw that there was not a single snowplow in sight, not even a car that wasn't covered in snow.

"Dang, this all looks like it'll take weeks, maybe MONTHS to dig through all this" Nina said commenting at the snow that covered every street, sidewalk, house, and car she passed.

 **CRASH!**

A loud noise came from behind Nina. This caused her to look behind and see a car that was buried in snow up to it's headlights and blocking half of the door with the roof crushed and the mirrors covered in cracks. Without a hint of hesitation, she walked to the car and saw the roof of the car had what looked like hooves imprinted into the metal in the middle of it.

"What kind of animal with hooves would be big or strong enough to crush a car and leave prints in the roof?" Nina asked herself.

 **THUD!**

Nina then looked to her right to see something standing on the roof of someone's house. It was covered in a red cloak with a white fluffy trim around the edges and corners like the cloak Santa Claus would wear, with a brown leather belt in the middle, the hood over it's head and it had two large horns that were four feet long that stuck out two holes in the hood, and underneath the cloak were hooves. Nina was speechless and lost for words. Soon, the figure jumped off the room and it landed on the roof of the house right across the street from it, making a loud 'Thud' from it's hooves hitting the roof's shingles, and Nina got a good look at it's front. Even though the face couldn't be seen, she could see it had glowing red eyes and it showed sharp teeth as well and had a long white beard with gray highlights in the middle from the top to the bottom, it went down to it's belt's gold buckle that held it in place. It also had hands that looked thin with light pink skin and had sharp black claws that looked like it could place a cut on human skin, even with the gentlest of strokes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nina screamed as she now began running away from the creature who turned it's head in the direction she ran towards. In response, the creature began jumping from roof to roof of each house in the neighborhood to follow her. Nina kept looking back to see that whatever was following her was still in hot pursuit of her.

"You're not gonna get me! You're not gonna get me!" screamed Nina with a voice so loud, anyone could hear it, but for some reason, nobody could hear her screams and nobody came out to see who was making those screams, or what was jumping on and off of their roofs. Nina ended up making a left turn and saw a gray Ford truck parked in somebody's driveway and decided to hide under it. After she got under the truck, Nina began taking small but quiet breaths to regain it from all the running she just did.

"Please don't find me" Nina whispered with her lungs feeling heavy and begging for air. She then saw the hooves of the creature that was following her outside from under the truck and heard snarling coming from the creature's mouth. Nina covered her own mouth to make sure her breathing wouldn't catch whatever that thing was' attention. The hooves began circling around the truck with the snow crunching underneath them with each step it took. After three laps of walking around the car, the creature began walking away and Nina thought she was safe.

"Oh thank God, it's over" Nina whispered smiling. Children's piano music filled the air and Nina turned to her left to see a little singing Elmo doll who was now singing along to the piano music that the speaker inside it's chest played.

"That Elmo doll was inside the bag of stuffed toys Charlie was gonna give Leah" Nina thought to herself. She found her heart beating because she thought maybe the doll's singing was gonna bring that creature back so it would find her.

"Stop it. Come on, Elmo... shut up" Nina silently scolded the doll. Soon after one minute, Elmo's song was done and the doll stopped singing, which let Nina think that it was over. A few seconds passed and the creature didn't come back.

"That was close" Nina whispered. The Elmo doll then turned it's head without anyone moving it towards her and it's eyes narrowed and glowed red. Sharp looking teeth that looked like jagged shards of broken glass popped out of it's teeth as well. Nina then felt fear go through her body as the doll stood up on it's feet and raised it's arms like a zombie and then out of it's plush fingers popped out small sharp knife-like claws.

"Oh my God!" Nina shouted as the doll began singing again and attempted to attack her when she moved out from underneath the truck. She began screaming again when the doll had clung itself to her leg and started biting her with it's teeth. Nina then saw a snow-shovel on the doorstep of the house and picked it up, using it to whack the Elmo doll off her leg and making it hit the side of the truck and it got back up.

"Back off!" Nina demanded, but just before the doll could respond or attack anymore, the creature jumped off the roof and landed across the street from Nina and snarled, it's breath visible through the cold air, looking like as if the it was smoking.

"Please! Leave me alone!" demanded Nina. The creature raised it's left hand and out of it's sleeve came out a hook attached to a chain that seemed to go on for a long time and it wrapped itself around her leg and hook itself to one of the links. Once the chain had it's cold metal grip on her leg, it pulled Nina towards it slowly and she tried grabbing on the tree in the front yard to save herself, but lost focus when she saw a whirlpool appear in the snow with a blue glow in the bottom.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOO!" Nina screamed as she felt herself being dragged closer to the edge of the snowy whirlpool. The chain let go of Nina's leg when it was at the edge of the whirlpool and retracted into the sleeve of the creature's robe, and Nina fell to the bottom of the whirlpool screaming. The whirlpool closed and was no longer there, making Nina's screaming become fainter and fainter until it stopped. The Elmo doll returned to it's original form and fell limp to the ground. The creature used telekinesis to take the doll into it's hand and place it into it's other sleeve. Once the doll was put away, the creature jumped into the air again and disappeared through the storm clouds above.

 **A/N: There you have it folks! The first appearance of the shadow of Saint Nicholas himself. I hope you guys enjoyed this one because there's some action and suspense in it as well. So anyways, Nina's gone and much more will come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In the last chapter, the adults discover something cut the wires to the cord-connected telephones and Nina went out to try and get the police, only to run into a large scary looking creature and an Elmo doll with a mind of it's own that attacked her, Nina then fell into a whirlpool of snow and disappeared. Now, this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Peabody was looking out the window through the blinds that covered it up, trying to see if Nina came back with some help like she said she would.

"Hmm, Nina's been gone for a while now" Peabody said looking at the clock on his phone to see it was now 8:20 PM, and Nina had left around 7:28 PM.

"I'd call her if I had any reception" the beagle said to himself frustrated as he walked back into the office room and placed the book he was originally reading before back on the shelf and tried to find another book to read. When he tried to pull out a hardback copy of 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens, he heard the sound of paper hitting the floor with the cover facing the floor.

"Huh?" Peabody said as he looked down to his hind paws and saw what looked like a graphic novel. The now curious Peabody put 'A Christmas Carol' on the desk where the computer was and picked the book up, turning it to it's front side to see the title.

"Krampus: Shadow of Saint Nicholas" said Peabody to himself examining the cover. It showed a house surrounded by menacing looking snowmen and above it was a creature with large horns wearing a Santa Claus cloak with chains coming out of it's sleeve.

"He sure is a scary looking fellow" Peabody thought as he looked at the cover. Peabody then went over to the living room and saw that Sherman was the only one in there sitting by the fire.

"Sherman, why aren't you upstairs with the other kids?" the beagle asked sitting down next to him.

"I don't feel like it, besides... I don't think those kids like me anyways" Sherman said with a little bit of a somber tone, Peabody knew Sherman was only like this when he was homesick.

"Sherman, I know you're starting to feel homesick but as soon as the roads are cleared, we'll go to the airport and go back to New York" he said trying to give his son some comfort. Sherman smiled and spoke.

"I can't wait to see my friends open their gifts and get to see the looks on their faces when they see them. They'll be so happy" Sherman said having his own small fantasy of what Christmas with his friends would be like, as well as sharing it with his dad. Peabody smiled back at how nice his son's visualization was.

"That sounds pretty fantastic, Sherman. And I promise when we get home, it'll be exactly how you pictured it" the beagle said pulling Sherman in for a hug.

"Thank you Mr. Peabody" said Sherman who returned the hug with his eyes closed. Before the hug broke apart, Sherman's eyes opened to see the graphic novel in his father's paw and took it gently from him too look at, it wasn't until the hug broke apart for Peabody to realize Sherman had the book he was holding before.

"Krampus?" asked Sherman looking to his dad showing him the cover.

"Yes, I suspect it's the name of what that big thing is on the cover" Peabody said pointing to Krampus at the top of the cover underneath the book's title.

"I heard of him from school. He's like an Anti-Santa Claus. He punishes whoever's on the 'Naughty' List" said Sherman as he flipped through the book's illustrated pages.

"And you learned all that in school? Heh, money well spent I suppose" joked Peabody, which made Sherman chuckle for a small while because for the first time in a long time, he got one of his father's joke's. Peabody and Sherman began reading the book together, it was composed of three separate stories involving different characters that included the appearance of Krampus due to them either being extremely bad enough to be put on the 'Naughty' list, is a Scrooge, someone who can't let go of the past, or someone who lacks Christmas cheer.

"Wow, this book is pretty descriptive" the beagle said as he stared at a picture of Krampus peering out of a hole in the ceiling and people were screaming at the sight of the beast.

"Yeah, but he's not real. He's just a legend" Sherman said closing the book and putting it aside on the coffee table. Footsteps could be heard and both father and son saw the other kids in their pajamas with pillows and blankets come down the stairs in the living room.

"Alright kids, I'll get the air mattresses ready. Pick whoever you wanna share one with because they can only hold two at a time" Katie said coming into the living room with boxes containing air mattresses and additional blankets in her other arm.

"What's wrong? Kids can't sleep?" Peabody asked.

"It's as cold as a meat freezer in there. The cold is getting in and it's keeping them up. Toby asked if they could sleep by the fire so I said they could" Katie said as she took one of the air mattresses out of the box and got a small battery-powered fan ready to blow air into the nozzle.

"Hey, Sherman, you wanna share a bed with me?" Jacob offered generously.

"I'm alright. I think I'll share the couch with my dad" Sherman said as he got up towards the couch and sat down on it. Charlie came down with a small battery-powered radio that he set on the coffee table right by the book about Krampus that Peabody and Sherman were reading a few minutes ago.

"I figured the kids' phones and music players batteries would be dead by now so I found this radio under the kitchen sink. They can listen to some Christmas music as they sleep" Charlie explained turning the dial to a radio channel that was playing Christmas music 24/7 throughout December until New Years. The song was 'All I Want For Christmas' by Mariah Carey, and Charlie turned the volume down slightly so that it wasn't too loud and that the kids could still sleep and let the music fill their ears at the same time.

"Thanks, Charlie" Katie thanked the other parent before he left the room, leaving just her, Peabody and the kids in the living room.

"You want your pajamas?" Peabody asked, the redhead only nodded and he left to go get his son's pajamas out from his suitcase. Sherman got changed in the kitchen as soon as his pajamas were brought down and Katie gave both Peabody and Sherman a large red blanket and two big puffy white pillows.

"Thank you, Katie" Peabody gratefully said as he set the pillows up on the couch and placed the blanket over his son and tucked the edges and ends of the blanket in between the cushions and crawled under it with Sherman soon afterwards.

"You warm enough?" the white beagle asked. Sherman gave a nod with his eyes half-open and gave a small yawn.

"I figured you'd be pretty tired" said Mr. Peabody gently ruffling his son's hair, which made his son smile and give a tired giggle.

"Let's get some sleep, tomorrow's Christmas Eve and if we get to the airport early we can be back in New York by two in the afternoon" Sherman heard his father said as he lied his head down on the pillow and feel Mr. Peabody's arms wrap around him.

"Goodnight, Mr. Peabody" said Sherman tiredly.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let Krampus bite" Peabody said jokingly before taping his son's nose gently. Sherman was now asleep and soon, after a few minutes, Peabody was asleep too. Katie went back upstairs to go to sleep in one of the other bedrooms after all the air mattresses were inflated with the kids sleeping with their respective buddy. Toby was sharing a mattress with Jacob, Kevin shared his mattress with Avery, and Leah had one all to herself. But as they slept, each of them wondered how long this horrible blackout and blizzard could keep up and if it would be over soon, or ever.

 **A/N: So, now Peabody and Sherman have learned about Krampus, but don't know that he's the one causing everything that's been happening around the entire neighborhood and in the house too. By the way, the book Peabody and Sherman were reading is a real book, it's a graphic novel Michael Dougherty (The Director of 'Krampus') released in November to be tied in with the movie. So anyways, more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In the last chapter, Peabody discovered a book called 'Krampus: Shadow of Saint Nicholas' in which Sherman and he read about the mythical Anti-Santa and what summons him, but doesn't know that he's the cause of the blizzard and blackout. Now, what will happen in this new chapter? Read to find out. Enjoy.**

The time was now 3:15 AM on Christmas Eve, and everyone was still asleep. The fire was slowly dying with the flame half the size it used to be when Tim had started it, and the Christmas music on the radio was still gently playing. The song was Taylor Swift's cover of 'Last Christmas'. The radio turned off by itself for an unknown reason and a mysterious wind was blowing from down the chimney and it grew from weak to strong within a matter of seconds and the fire blew out. When the flames went out, the wind stopped and it no longer came from above the chimney.

"Mmmph" Avery groaned in her sleep as she felt the cold start to come in now that there was no more fire. Soon, the sound of rattling chains filled the air and from under the chimney came a metal hook that was attached to a chain that went up the chimney. Soon, the hook landed on it's side on the slightly warm and charred firewood and it just stood there.

"Huh?" Avery asked as she rose from her sleep and rubbed her eyes.

"Did I just hear... chains?" Avery asked herself as to what woke her up. Her vision was still blurry due to just waking up, but saw that there was no fire in the fireplace.

"What happened to the fire?" Avery asked herself quietly as her vision readjusted. She saw something on the chain and got out of bed to get closer to what she was seeing, little did she know that her shifting to get out of bed woke Kevin up from his sleep and saw Avery moving closer towards the fireplace. As Avery got closer, the chain lowered a bit to reveal something attached to it with some bendable wire, it was a ballerina barbie doll, the same one Nina was going to give to her on Christmas day, but went missing with the other presents.

"Barbie?" Avery asked, her whispering voice had excitement mixed into it upon seeing the doll. Kevin got up from the air mattress and whispered loud enough for Avery to hear.

"Avery, what are you doing?" asked Kevin. She turned around after Kevin asked her what she was doing and pointed to the Barbie doll. As soon as Kevin saw the doll was attached to the chain, he knew something was wrong in an instant.

"Get away from there. Just leave it" Kevin advised, but Avery didn't listen and moved closer to the doll and crouched down under the top edge of the fireplace and smiled happily.

"Isn't she beautiful, Kevin?" Avery asked him while still looking at the doll and moved her hand towards it, Kevin felt his heart racing, fearing something bad was going to happen if Avery didn't get away from the doll.

"Avery, tomorrow's Christmas. You can see if Santa got you one tomorrow morning, just leave that one alone" said Kevin, trying even more harder to persuade his friends to come back to bed, but she didn't listen. Avery then grabbed the doll and moved it towards her with the chain still attached to it, making them rattle as she pulled it closer to her.

"Hi, Barbie" Avery said. The doll turned it's head to her by itself and it's eyes glowed red even though the doll's eyes didn't come with lights in the back of it's head. When the eyes began glowing, Avery looked down to see the chain wrapping itself around her ankles and it yanked on them so hard she fell down to the hardwood floor screaming.

"What the!?" Peabody and Sherman said in unison as they woke up in surprise and saw what happened. The other kids woke up too and saw that Avery was being pulled into the fireplace. Kevin grabbed Avery's hands and tried pulling her against the chain so that she wouldn't be pulled up the chimney.

"Hold on, Avery! Hold on!" Kevin shouted, Avery only responded with a scream.

"Somebody help him!" Peabody exclaimed. Sherman got off the couch and grabbed onto Kevin's waste and tried pulling as hard as he could to stop the chain from taking Avery. Toby grabbed onto Sherman's waist to hopefully, make the pull a little stronger and the other kids joined in with Peabody being in the back of the line.

"Pull! Pull! Pull!" Peabody repeated to try to get the kids to stop Avery from being taken. As they pulled, Kevin felt Avery's hands start to sweat and it loosened her grip.

"Kevin! I'm slipping!" Avery cried out now feeling hot tears rush down her cheeks and drip onto the floor.

"Don't let go!" Kevin said as he tried to keep his grip from loosening anymore.

"Pull harder, everyone!" Peabody ordered, but it was too late, Avery's sweaty palms made Kevin let go and making the others fall down on their backsides and saw Avery being dragged into the fireplace and up the chimney. Toby ran towards the fireplace and tried to grab Avery's hand but he missed and fell down onto his stomach and watched Avery get pulled up by the chain screaming.

"Avery!" Kevin and Leah screamed running up to the fireplace and looked up the chimney but could see nothing at all. Peabody then ran out of the living room and put on some winter gear hanging on the coat-rack and a flashlight too.

"I'm going up on the roof and see if she's there. Stay here and don't leave this room until I say you can" the white beagle instructed. Sherman nodded before watching his father go up the stairs and into one of the master bedrooms and opened up the window.

"Hector?" a voice asked, he looked behind him to see Tim and Katie.

"We heard screaming downstairs, what's going on?" asked Tim.

"Something dragged Avery up the chimney and took her up onto the roof" Peabody explained as he got on top of one of the bed-frames. Tim and Katie began showing scared faces.

"WHAT!?" Katie asked.

"I'm going up on the roof and seeing if she's still there" Peabody said as he set his hind paws on the snowy rooftop.

"I'm going with you" Tim said as he walked over to the window and crawled out after Peabody. The two then walked through the snow and towards the chimney.

"Avery!" they both called sometimes separately, sometimes in unison. When Peabody and Tim got to the chimney they saw Avery was nowhere in sight, neither the source of where the mysterious hooked chain came from.

"She's not here" Peabody said shining his flashlight around the roof.

"You think she was taken?" asked Tim.

"Most likely" Peabody said. Tim then saw that there was something different about the chimney, some of it broke off and there were bits of concrete and bricks either broken in half or whole in the snow.

"What the heck is this?" asked Tim. This question got Peabody's attention and he walked over to see the damaged chimney that now had a hole on the front side of the it while the rest of it remained in tact.

"This is strange" Peabody said picking up a brick and examined it as well as some pieces of dried concrete too.

"Hector! Come over here and look at this!" Tim called out, causing Peabody to drop the brick and run over to where Tim specified.

"Look" Tim said pointing at the snow. There were prints in the snow, but they weren't human footprints, they were hooves.

"I didn't think Santa's reindeer came this early" the man joked chuckling a little. Peabody shot a glare at Tim, reminding him of how serious the situation was right now.

"First of all, that's not all that funny. Second of all, I have no idea where these came from" Peabody said as he shined the light on the prints.

"Well, those are hooves. Animal must have been on the roof probably" Tim suggested.

"Animals can't just tie dolls to chains and pull them back up with the end tied to a child's legs" Peabody pointed out.

"What else could have made these then? A goat, maybe?" Tim suggested as he bent down and examined the hoof-prints with the beagle.

"Animals also can't just JUMP onto a roof, even with all the snow hills around here" Peabody pointed out.

"Good point" Tim said after a brief sigh.

"Besides, look at how these prints are placed in the snow. They look like how a human walks, and what kind of animal besides me can just walk on it's hind legs without any difficulties of any kind?" Peabody explained.

"Another good point" Tim said as he now walked back towards the window and Mr. Peabody followed behind him. Once inside, they shut the window and got back inside.

"This is starting to get weird. First a blackout, a blizzard, no phone signal, no cord-connected phones working, no Christmas presents, no word from Nina, and now Avery goes missing? This is turning out to be the strangest Christmas ever" said Tim with his hands on his hips contemplating all that's happened looking like a nervous wreck (mostly because the blizzard made his hair all frizzy and standing up).

"I know, it's a little hard to take so much in, but what more can we do? More strange things will probably come our way and we have to be prepared in case that happens" Peabody said, trying to get Tim to calm down.

"You're right. But most importantly, what do you think made those prints? Surely not any animal like you said" Tim said after taking a deep breath to calm down. Peabody started to think and realized all that has happened seemed a little familiar now. The missing toys, Katie's gingerbread men going missing, the chain coming from the chimney, all these things seemed very familiar to the beagle now. His eyes went wide realizing what was happening.

"Krampus" Peabody said aloud.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Yep, it took Peabody a while to figure it out, but Krampus is the cause of everything, and all it took was some hooves on the roof and the chimney having a large hole in it to get him to realize this. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Where we last left off, it was early in the morning on Christmas eve, and Avery disappeared after being pulled up through the chimney by a chain with a Barbie doll attached to it. Peabody sees the hoof-prints on the roof, as well as the chimney being nearly destroyed, and he realizes that Krampus is the cause of everything. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

The kids remained in the living room and started to get cold again.

"I'm freezing" Toby whined.

"How's that even possible, you have a blanket on!" Kevin said with a face-palm.

"It's still cold" Toby whined again shaking.

"For the love of God, just stop complaining! No wonder nobody likes you!" Kevin snapped. Sherman then got an angry face and stood in front of Kevin.

"Hey! You don't get to just talk to him like that!" Sherman said poking his chest with his index finger.

"This has nothing to do with you, four eyes!" Kevin retorted pushing Sherman back a bit and almost bumped into Toby.

"At least I'm not willing to just stand aside and let somebody be bullied" Sherman said getting closer up towards Kevin with his hands clenched into fists.

"Get out of my face, or else those glasses on your face are gonna end up crooked" Kevin threatened, but Sherman was not phased by Kevin's petty threat one little bit.

"I'd like to see you try" Sherman said raising one fist.

"Boys, please don't fight, it's almost Christmas" Leah said trying to break the two up. Before anybody could say anything else, scattering could be heard, causing everyone to stop shouting and arguing and look around the room.

"Um, what was that?" asked Jacob.

"Probably some rats" said Kevin. Sherman heard more scattering and looked behind him. He saw nobody behind him but did see something else, there was a trail of cookie crumbs on the floor that lead from outside the living room to the side of the couch. The boy walked over to the mantelpiece and grabbed the fireplace poker, which didn't go unnoticed and the other kids watched as Sherman moved towards the couch with the poker held tightly in his grip and looked to the side to see that the trail of crumbs lead to a gingerbread cookie lying down on the floor. Sherman picked it up and examined it before showing the cookie to everyone else.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" asked Kevin.

"I don't even know what's going on, okay? So just calm down and lower your voice, the neighbors might be asleep right now and you might wake them up" said Sherman before placing the cookie down on the coffee table by the no longer working radio.

"He's right, Kevin" Toby piped in, only for Kevin to shove him down on the air mattress leaving everyone in shock.

"Don't defend him, he's a dog!" Kevin said, acting just as rude and hateful as he was yesterday during dinner.

"I'm standing right here, you know" Sherman said with an angry look and hands on his hips.

"Can it, four-eyes!" Kevin said lashing his head back towards Sherman.

"Kevin, that's enough" Jacob said getting in front of him.

"You want a broken nose for Christmas? You may not get one from Santa, but you'll definitely get one from me" Kevin said raising his fist up getting ready to punch Jacob in the nose. The cookie began vibrating on the table by itself.

"Uh, guys... the cookie just moved by itself" Toby said pointing to the gingerbread man on the table. Everyone looked down and saw that the cookie was bouncing up and down off the table like a small bouncing ball, and it didn't even break once as it hit the table's surface, but leaving crumbs all over the table as it did so.

"That's so not normal" said Sherman said backing away from the table a bit, after a few seconds the gingerbread man stopped bouncing and everyone but Kevin backed away.

"Guys, come on. It's just a cookie, it's not gonna hurt us" Kevin said picking it up. To his surprise, the cookie came to life and jumped out of his hand and attacked his face letting out a high pitched battle cry that sounded like it came from a chipmunk.

"Ahhh!" Kevin screamed as the gingerbread man's arms covered Kevin's eyes and it screamed loudly some more too. Sherman then began panicking and dropped the poker and tried to grab the fireplace shovel and swung it at Kevin's face, trying to break the little savage cookie off into bits.

"Hold still" Sherman advised as he swung the shovel at Kevin, but it ended up missing a lot of times and ended up hitting the furniture, the floor, and breaking a decorative vase. But after a few more swings, Sherman hit the gingerbread man and Kevin's face.

"OW!" Kevin said covering his nose with his hands and the evil cookie was now nothing but bits and crumbs on the floor.

"Way to go, dog boy! I think my nose is bleeding now!" Kevin shouted being dramatic.

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard, you big baby" Sherman said throwing the shovel aside by the couch. Tiny little mechanical giggles could be heard and all the kids turned their heads to the living room entrance to see several more evil living gingerbread men with white icing on their faces creating narrowed eyebrows.

"That cannot be good" Leah said looking at how many there were. There was now a grand total of twelve cookies standing in front of them.

"You're gonna wish you never got put in the oven when I'm done with you" Kevin said picking up the fireplace poker that Sherman was using before, leaving the redheaded boy to use the shovel once more. One cookie got in front of the others and let out a squeaky 'Charge!' and it's followers began attacking the kids. All of them ended up standing on the couch cushions, or the coffee table swinging at the little cookie men, hoping to destroy some or more of them.

"What in the name of Albert Einstein is going on down here!?" Peabody said coming down the stairs with the other adults to see the kids fighting the gingerbread men.

"Well Katie, I guess that explains what happened to the cookies you made" Charlie said in shock at what he was seeing. Katie slapped Charlie gently on the back of his head and got a death-glare from her.

"Forget about where my cookies went, just help the kids!" Katie said as she went into the closet and pulled out a broom and began hitting the cookies with a lot of force put into her swings like she was hitting a baseball. Within a few minutes, all the gingerbread men were all dead and there was nothing but a big mess on the floor.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman exclaimed, dropping the fireplace shovel again and ran to his adopted canine father to give him a hug, which he returned.

"Are you alright, Sherman?" asked the beagle.

"I'm okay, but I hit Kevin in the face trying to get one of those cookies off" Sherman said looking a little guilty.

"It's alright, you were trying to help him. And all that matters now is that you're all safe" Peabody said smiling.

"Where's Avery? I thought she was on the roof" Toby asked, thinking Avery was with the adults but wasn't.

"She's gone. We looked on the roof but we couldn't find her anywhere" Tim said with a sad look on his face. Toby then began shivering and getting scared and whimpering as well.

"Don't be scared buddy, everything's gonna be okay" Tim said holding his arms open and letting Toby run into them and he caught the boy into a hug.

"What is going on here!?" Katie screamed at the ceiling, all the kids' eyes were on her now.

"Ahem, I believe I may be able to answer that" Peabody said raising his arm and speaking up.

"Really? You know what's happening?" asked Caleb.

"Yes, the blizzard, blackout, everything. I know what's causing this" the beagle said trying to remain calm even though he was scared out of his mind.

"What is it, then?" Charlie asked.

"You may have a hard time believing it" Peabody said nervously chuckling rubbing the back of his head as well.

"Come on, man. We just got attacked by an army of evil gingerbread cookies and out friend got taken by a chain that just came out of nowhere, so I think the unbelievable has pretty much become the believable at this point" said Jacob piping on the conversation.

"Alright alright, if you all insist. Somebody just start a new fire in the fireplace, it's freezing in here" Peabody said rubbing his arms to make himself warm.

"Leave that to me, Tim said walking over to the fireplace and picking up the poker and the shovel from the floor and Kevin's hand.

 **A/N: And there's our chapter. Kevin is being such a huge jerk huh? He's the most naughty out of all the kids (except Sherman, of course). And Katie's gingerbread men cookies came to life and attacked. But there is good news, everyone's gonna be informed on the cause of everything in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In the last update, Kevin was being a huge jerk and Sherman stood up to him, only for him and the other kids to be attacked by an army of evil living gingerbread men, after the army is defeated, Peabody decides it's time to no longer leave the kids in the dark about what's really going on and that it's time to tell them the cause of everything. So, this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Charlie and Tim were sweeping up the remains of the killer cookies while Katie was placing some more wood in the fire. The kids, including Sherman were now sitting in front of the recliner that Mr. Peabody was sitting on, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I'm afraid Santa Claus will now be coming this year..." the beagle began, which somewhat scared Toby and Leah because they loved Santa.

"... But instead, a darker, much more evil spirit who doesn't come to reward, but to punish, not to give, but to take. He's the shadow of Santa Claus himself" Peabody continued to speak, Sherman was now getting the idea of what was happening, remembering what he and his dad read in that graphic novel.

"His name... is Krampus" Peabody said.

"Krampus? Isn't he like the Anti-Santa Claus?" asked Katie who now stood by the recliner.

"Yes, exactly" Peabody said confirming what Katie said.

"Oh come on, you cannot be serious. I'm sure the tooth fairy is evil too" Kevin said with a voice that showed he wasn't scared at all when told Krampus was coming to claim their souls.

"Kevin, that's enough" Katie scolded with an angry glare.

"Trust me, Kevin. I know it's all hard to believe, but Krampus exists. I saw his hoof-prints on the roof, the presents are totally destroyed, the blizzard, the blackout, those little gingerbread men attacking you guys... that's all Krampus' doing" Peabody said trying to get Kevin to listen to him.

"Oh shut up, I know you're the world's smartest dog and everything but this is some twisted fairy tale brothers Grimm garbage" snapped Kevin back at the beagle.

"You just saw a chained hook with a barbie doll attached to it take Avery, you think that was just a coincidence?" Sherman asked standing up to face Kevin.

"He's right, only Krampus could do that" Jacob piped into the conversation.

"Don't tell me you believe in this too" said Kevin even more annoyed than he was before.

"Please don't let Krampus take us, Mr. Peabody" Toby said running to the recliner and hiding behind it. Tim then went behind the recliner and brought Toby into a hug.

"Don't worry buddy, it's Christmas. Nothing bad's gonna happen on Christmas" Tim said rubbing his son's back and keeping him close as well.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Sherman said in his mind watching Toby being comforted.

"So, this 'Krampus', what does he look like?" Leah asked. Peabody looked to Sherman and pointed to the table. Sherman then got the graphic novel and handed it to his dad who showed the cover to the kids, pointing to Krampus himself.

"Ahh!" Leah screamed as she ran under the table to hide from the terrifying image of the Krampus.

"He looks big and scary" Jacob said looking closely at the cover of the book.

"Nothing but some nonsense" Kevin said turning away and crossing his arms. Soon, he felt something touch his feet and looked down to see Transformers action figures with actual weapons attached to their arms, like little swords, guns, and miniature chainsaws and buzz-saws as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kevin screamed as he looked down at the action figures swinging the swords at his legs. All the others were watching in absolute horror as the toys did this to the boy. The action figures who had the saws attached turned on and let out tiny chipmunk-like screams as they lashed their running saws at Kevin's feet and ankles, cutting through skin and fabric, leaving tiny cuts and blood running down them all.

"Kevin!" Katie shouted trying to run to her son and help him, but she felt something go right through her leg, causing her to scream and fall down. She looked behind her to see a scorpion made of mechanical parts, and it's shell was made out of the same type of glass that smart-phone touchscreens are made of, this scorpion was a possessed version of the phone that Tim was going to give to him for Christmas. The scorpion then hissed at Katie, which made her scream in fear.

"Mr. Peabody, we have to help her!" shouted Sherman as he ran over to kick the evil machine off of Katie's leg. Just as Sherman got close, he felt Peabody grab him and jump out of the way of another attacking object that looked like a dragonfly made of machine parts, along with wings that were made of touchscreen glass as well, it was Katie's iPad that was meant to be a gift to Kevin.

"That was close" Peabody said looking at the sinister contraption that attacked them. Kevin then found himself being tied up by cables that came out from the action figures' palms like grappling hooks and fell down to the hard floor and hitting his head.

"Kevin!" Toby screamed trying to get out of his father's arms to help him, but Tim ran to the fireplace, far from where Kevin was being attacked and kept a tighter grip on his son's small waist to prevent him from suffering the same fate.

"Help me! Please!" Kevin begged, only for an action figure of Bumblebee to walk up onto Kevin's chest and gag him with a sticker that read 'Do not open until X-Mas', leaving his pleas and cries for help muffled and untranslatable.

"Mmmmmppppphhh!" Kevin cried as he felt the action figures carry him outside the living room, the scorpion and dragonfly followed them. Everyone else tried to run out to help him, but a large teddy bear with sharp knives sticking out of it's stuffed fingers, bloodshot bulging plastic eyes, and sharp silver fangs in it's mouth jumped out from the ceiling and roared in their faces.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" all the kids screamed in fright, clinging to their parents. Sherman then got an idea and ran towards the fireplace and grabbed a piece of lit wood from the end that wasn't on fire and charged at the bear with it.

"I liked it better when you gave out hugs!" Sherman shouted jabbing the stomach of the bear, causing it to release a savage roar like a real life bear would and smacked Sherman away from it, landing him on the coffee table, which broke right in the middle the minute Sherman landed on it.

"Sherman!" Peabody exclaimed running to Sherman and helping him off the now shattered table. The beagle got an angry glare and picked up the fireplace poker from the rack and snarled and growled in anger.

"Hey, smokey!" Peabody called out, which made the bear look and growl at him.

"Nobody hurts my son!" Peabody said screaming and running towards the bear with the poker and jumped. The bear looked up at Peabody as he jumped towards him, and it's eyes went wide the minute it saw Peabody was getting ready to stab it. Once the beagle got close to the bear, he jabbed that fireplace poker right through it's head.

"Woah!" Sherman said as he saw Peabody kill an evil teddy bear with sharp claws and teeth and watched it's body fall to the floor with a small fire in it's chest.

"That was so awesome! I didn't even know you could do that!" Sherman said running to his dad and hugging him.

"One thing you should know about me, Sherman, is that I am a dog of many talents" Peabody said hugging the redheaded boy back. A loud muffled scream got everybody's attention now.

"KEVIN!" everybody screamed at once and ran down the hall to try and find him, Caleb served as Katie's crutch since the scorpion's stinger had gone right through her leg and causing it to go limp and numb.

"Give me back my son!" Katie shouted as she was guided by Caleb down the halls. The muffled cries for help lead them to turn a corner to reveal Kevin still tied up but he was inside a dumbwaiter with the Optimus Prime action figure cutting the rope with it's sword and just as Peabody ran to stop the dumbwaiter from going down, the Galvatron action figure took out it's gun and shot a real bullet at the rope, causing the entire dumbwaiter to go down the passage and the toys ran away right after.

"Kevin!" Peabody shouted down the vent.

The dumbwaiter landed in the basement and Kevin felt stinging pain from falling surge throughout his body, he almost let out tears of pain leak from his eyes. He called out to try and get some help, but nobody could hear him from all the way down. The room became illuminated with several candles and the light revealed a darkened corner that was not lit at all.

"Mmph?" asked Kevin. Snarling came from the corner and a pair of menacing glowing red eyes opened as well as a sinister smile with sharp white teeth that could be visible through the shadows as well. Kevin now found himself shaking, wondering who owned those eyes. Out of the corner came out Krampus himself, he snarled and cackled evilly as he approached Kevin, the sound of rattling chains was made with each step he took towards the tied up boy.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe" Krampus chuckled as he was now close enough to Kevin inside the broken dumbwaiter. He extended his clawed hands out to grab Kevin, which resulted in the boy to let out a terrified muffled scream as he felt Krampus claws touch his skin.

 **A/N: Yep, the second appearance of the shadow of Saint Nicholas has made his second appearance after a while now, and he took Kevin with the help of some evil little Transformers toys, and some evil technology turned into insects made of the parts they were made from. But now we're gonna get a little more action up ahead now that Krampus has claimed another victim. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Peabody had explained that Krampus was to the kids, but Kevin refused to believe it, but he got what he deserved, he got tied up by evil Transformers action figures and dropped down a dumbwaiter to be delivered to Krampus himself. The adults and other kids tried to help, but their path was blocked by a large evil teddy bear with teeth and claws like the Elmo doll, which got killed by Peabody after it pushed Sherman into the coffee table. Now, will the adults get down in time to save Kevin from Krampus? Read to find out. Enjoy!**

Caleb was swinging at the Transformers action figures, beating them into little plastic bits. Soon, all that was left was the action figure of Bumblebee. Sherman stomped his foot on the toy's back and held it down so Caleb could bash the toy's head off.

"All clear guys" Caleb said, giving everyone else a good glimpse of the destroyed toys.

"Well, there goes Sherman's presents for Christmas morning" Peabody said in his mind as he gazed upon the sharp plastic pieces on the floor. A loud muffled scream came from below them and Katie recognized it in an instant.

"Kevin! He's down in the basement!" Katie said running to the door that lead straight to the basement.

"Stay here" Tim told the other kids, Sherman insisted on going with Peabody down there with everybody else. Once everyone was downstairs, everyone saw that there was a huge hole in the wall that lead to the freezing outside, and half of a dozen candles that were blown out and smoke came from the wicks and others were still lit but were dying slowly.

"What could have made that?" asked Caleb.

"Krampus" Peabody snarled at the broken down wall. Katie was calling out Kevin's name looking all around the room, but started to get even more scared when she began getting thoughts that Krampus took her son.

"I don't see him anywhere" Tim said also looking around the room. Before anybody could say anything else, a chain came through the hole in the wall and tied itself around Katie's midsection and she screamed as she felt herself being pulled towards the hole.

"Katie!" everyone screamed and grabbed Katie's hands, trying to pull her back inside. But the chain's pull was exceedingly stronger than anyone had anticipated, causing Katie's grip to loosen and her being pulled even further towards the hole.

"I can't hold on!" Katie said before letting go and screaming as the chain pulled her outside into the blizzard.

"This is turning out to be the worst Christmas ever" Tim said in shock as Katie was taken. Cries of pain and suffering were heard upstairs and that was enough to get everyone to go back upstairs.

As soon as they were upstairs, they saw little army men and a couple stuffed animals that looked like they served Krampus trapping Toby and Jacob in a large net made of red and white ropes and attaching it to a metal toy helicopter with a real working propeller and was flying in the air with the net attached to the bottom and all the army men clung onto the net and the two boys cried as the helicopter took them away.

"Toby!" Tim cried out running after him, as well as Caleb running after them. The door opened by itself to let snowflakes and cold air into the house, causing the fire to die within a matter of seconds. Caleb remembered he had his gun in his pocket and tried shooting at the operational toy helicopter but all the bullets missed and hit the ceiling light, which made it fall to the floor and break into jagged shards of glass.

"DAD!" both boys called out at once as they were now out the door and it shut just as the helicopter that was carrying them was halfway down the brick path that lead to the sidewalk.

"Toby! Jacob! No!" Caleb cried out as he tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. After a few tries, the door finally opened to reveal that the boys were nowhere in sight and an army of menacing looking snowmen with thorny branches for arms and no mouth with coal for eyes and an icicle for a nose instead of a carrot.

"How did these things end up out here!?" Peabody said as he got a glimpse of the snowmen. Several silhouettes of hunchback-like beings that had horns on their heads and they were hooded as well were running past some of the snowmen and making the sounds that sleigh-bells would make as they ran, and making spine-tingling laughs as they peered their heads behind some of the snowmen and revealing their glowing yellow eyes.

"Get back inside now!" Peabody said grabbing their wrists and pulling them inside the house, shutting the door and locking it as well. The white furred beagle now had his back against the door with everyone, even Sherman looking at him.

"Don't open the door" he half spoke, half whispered to them.

"Why? What's back there?" asked Sherman as he walked up to his dad.

"Remember the stories about Krampus that we read yesterday? About, how he had helpers, like evil toys and... dark elves?" asked Peabody, making the redheaded boy shiver in fear.

"There are dark elves out there!?" Sherman asked in total fear, in which his dad only nodded.

"Well... what are we gonna do?" asked Leah.

"We're gonna put on our coats, and we're gonna fight our way past those elves and make a run to the nearest house that has some form of power" Peabody said with a serious face taking the fireplace poker off the floor.

"No, we're not! I don't know if you just saw what I saw, but I'm not willing to die in the cold at the hands of an ancient Christmas demon!" Caleb said blocking the door.

"If you wanna stay here and freeze to death, that's fine. But the rest of us aren't wanting to die being frozen inside this place" Charlie said in defense of Peabody's idea.

"Besides, what if they're still alive? We have to go out there and save them before something terrible happens" Tim piped in standing beside Charlie.

"Fine, but leave me out it. I wanted none of this from beginning" said Caleb.

"None of us did!" exclaimed Peabody before turning to Leah and Sherman.

"Go get your coats and snow-boots. We're leaving in just a few minutes" he instructed. Sherman went up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later with a blue heavy weather jacket with the hood over his head that showed a brown trim, and black snow-boots on his feet. Leah had a pink jacket with a pink beanie over her head as well as white fuzzy snow-boots as well. Soon, everybody else except Caleb got dressed in their winter gear as well.

"Everybody hold onto each other's hands. We can't risk anybody getting lost in the middle of this blizzard" Peabody said going ahead of everyone else with Sherman holding his paw and the other paw holding both the fireplace poker and a flashlight.

"Stick together at all costs" Peabody said before signaling Sherman to open the door. Before Sherman could place his hand on the knob, a loud thump was made on the roof. The lamps on the ceiling swung back and forth, and side to side, some small chunks of debris fell from the ceiling as well.

"What was that, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman in a frightened whisper. A large crack in the ceiling that lead from the living room exit to the fireplace was made when the next loud thump was heard. The next thump that was made resulted in another large crack that was continued from the crack in the ceiling, only it went down the wall and made a large crack in the fireplace. The fire then put itself out after a large gust of wind with snowflakes in between.

"That doesn't just happen by itself" Charlie said. Glowing red eyes and a sickly sinister smile appeared with a low growl and a chuckle that echoed came from inside the fireplace.

"It's him" Sherman whimpered as he now hid behind Mr. Peabody, scared for his life. Out of the shadows now came Krampus' thin-fingered hands with black sharp claws on the tips and they touched both sides of the fireplace, digging the claws into the brick and making scratch-marks on them and making small pieces of brick to fall down onto the floor as the claws scratched the bricks.

"Stay close to me" Peabody advised to Sherman as he stood in front of his son. The auburn-haired boy peeked his head over the beagle's shoulder to try and get a full view of Krampus. The next thing to come out of the fireplace was Krampus' large horns on his head to show his hooded head with his white beard with gray highlights. Now, the shadow of St. Nicholas himself was standing in the totally dark living room snarling, clad in his red cloak with white fur trim on the sleeves and hood, and giving off low growls at those in front of him, small puffs of steam coming out his nose that was hidden in the shadows that his hood gave off.

"T-T-That's... Kr-Kr-Krampus?" Sherman asked in fear, in which Peabody only responded with a nod, giving off a look showing he was scared too. Caleb walked slowly into the living room and looked to the others.

"Caleb, what are you doing? Get back in here" Charlie whispered/shouted to the other adult male that approached Krampus slowly.

"I'll keep this guy occupied. You guys make a run for it, just leave me here. I'm gonna be okay, I promise" Caleb said whispering and looking to Krampus as he spoke instead of looking back to the others.

"No, we're not just gonna leave you here to face this thing alone" Peabody said.

"I know what I'm doing, just go" Caleb said with a more serious tone in his whisper, making it sound more intense. Peabody then just decided there was no changing Caleb's mind into running away with them to get away, so he just opened the door and ran out with Sherman, Leah, Tim, and Charlie before slamming it shut.

"Give me back my son you horned freak" Caleb said clenching his hands into angry fists that were shaking, a mix of fury and anger. Krampus reached his right hand to Caleb, extending his index finger and leaving a scratch on his cheek with a gentle stroke before pulling his hand back slowly. Caleb hissed in pain and groaned a little as he felt the stinging pain in his cheek and felt blood leak down and drip onto the shoulder of his shirt.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe" Krampus chuckled before letting out a roar that sounded a lot like the T-Rex roar from 'Jurassic Park', leaving Caleb shivering and whimpering in between chattering teeth.

"Please, just leave us alone. I want my little boy back" Caleb whimpered. Krampus only responded by reaching into his cloak and pulling out a large red velvet felt bag that looked like it had something in it. He used both his clawed hands to open up the bag in front of Caleb and gestured it towards him, telling him to look inside it. The man hesitated but looked down to see toys with glowing red eyes moving around, laughing, and looking up at him.

"Oh my God" Caleb said now trickling sweat down his forehead. He then heard a a screech-like roar as a life-sized plastic jester doll wearing clothing made from real life fabric grabbed Caleb by sides of his hair and making him scream with his eyes wide. Caleb then felt himself being pulled into the bag by his hair with Krampus and the jester doll laughing as Caleb met his demise. When the jester had finally pulled Caleb into the bag, Krampus closed it and placed it back in his cloak before climbing back up the chimney to try and catch the others.

 **A/N: So Krampus has now taken down most of the house's occupiers including Toby, Katie, Jacob, and Caleb. Now Peabody, Sherman, Leah, Tim, and Charlie are the only ones remaining against Krampus and his army of toys and dark elves. What will happen next? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh yeah! Krampus has finally revealed himself to Peabody, Sherman and everybody else, and that can only mean that chaos and havoc are about to ensue from this point on. Anyways, with only five more survivors left to fend off against Krampus' armies, Peabody leads those survivors outside of the house to make a run for whoever can provide some help. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

"Do you see anything?" asked Charlie.

"Only lines of snowmen standing outside the house" Peabody said, keeping aware of his surroundings. The last time he checked, the silhouettes of dark elves were running around the snow-covered lawn and peaking their heads from behind the snowmen, but now he couldn't see a single dark elf or evil toy around.

"It looks clear, but keep your eyes peeled. One of those nasty little things might pop out of the snow and attack" Peabody said now leading the way down the path, the harsh winds and snow touching their bodies and causing them to start to get cold.

"Sherman, hold my hand. I want you to stay close to me at all times" the beagle said extending his paw to Sherman, who nodded and took it without question. Charlie picked Leah up into his arms and held her close as he looked around to see if anyone or anything was hiding in the fog or snow.

"How far is the nearest hotel from here!?" Peabody called out to those behind him, raising his voice to make sure he could still be heard in between the loud winds of the blizzard.

"Fifty! We'll have to walk down the freeway to get to it though!" Tim called out.

"Hopefully that's not frozen either!" Peabody called out before looking to his son who was now sneezing in the cold weather as well as getting a runny nose.

"Here, blow your nose" Peabody said right before pulling out a tissue from his jacket pocket and put it to Sherman's nose. He did as told and blew his nose into the tissue, the beagle wiping the snot that hung from his nose right after.

"There you go, better?" Peabody asked placing the tissue back in his pocket. Sherman responded with a nod but turned his head to the snowy roads after hearing footsteps running through them, making jingling and crunching noises as the steps were made.

"What was that!?" Sherman asked looking around.

"No doubt those dratted elves" Peabody said now wielding the fireplace poker like a baseball bat. A loud squeaky laugh could be heard echoing through the winds and startling everybody. It was quiet for a minute after that but out of the snow, a dark elf jumped out of the snow and grabbed Leah and out Charlie's arms and running away with her laughing like a maniac.

"Leah!" Charlie cried out as he ran trying to grab her but tripped on the snow, watching as the dark elf jumped down a hole that just appeared in the snow with her, and closed the minute they jumped down.

"Give me back my daughter!" Charlie called out trying to run to where the hole came from, only to feel something grab his leg. Peabody, Sherman, and Tim looked in fear to see what was grabbing onto Charlie was a chain with a hook on the end tied around his shin and hooked to the links tightly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charlie cried out as he felt himself being carried by the chain up to the rooftop of the house and down the chimney as well, the screaming died down the further he went down the chimney until he stopped.

"Oh my God!" Tim called out in fright. Sherman got even more scared now that he hugged Mr. Peabody and cried into his jacket.

"It's alright, Sherman. It's okay" the beagle said trying to reassure his son that everything was okay when it really wasn't. Soon, a large blur jumped out the chimney and into the foggy sky until it landed on the rooftop, making snow and icicles fall off the roof and gutters. It was Krampus, and was staring down at those he had yet to catch.

"Oh no, this does not look good. This does not look good at all!" Peabody shouted with his eyes widened to realize Krampus was the one that took Charlie. Within a few more seconds, Krampus took in a breath and roared loudly out to the sky, striking fear into mostly Sherman, while remaining human and the beagle were trying their best to be brave, but were completely scared out of their wits.

"We have to run!" Peabody said grabbing Sherman by his wrist and began running down the driveway and having Tim follow as well. Krampus turned his head in the direction they were running and watched them run away from the house. He raised his right clawed index finger and pointing it in that direction they went and snarled, signaling his dark elves to go after them, which they obeyed without hesitation and began burrowing their way through the snow like rabbits underground. Krampus laughed to himself as he watched the elves burrow after Peabody, Sherman, and Tim.

Peabody looked around as he ran to see if any of the elves or Krampus was following him, and saw some of the snow stand up as the elves burrowed their ways towards him and the others.

"Run faster!" Sherman exclaimed to his dad when he saw the burrow paths being made. One dark elf jumped out screaming like a savage chipmunk and tried to attack Sherman but only ended up crashing into and knocking down some metal trashcans that were nearly frozen to the point of cracking due to being in the blizzard that long.

"That was a close one" Peabody whispered to himself even though his indoor voice wasn't loud enough to be heard in such harsh winds. As they ran further and further into the fog, the silhouette of a vehicle came into view, one that wasn't covered in snow, but had snow surrounding it. It was a snowplow.

"Run for the snowplow!" Peabody said to Sherman and Tim as he pointed to the snowplow with the fireplace poker. More elves jumped out of the snow trying to attack them, but ended up hitting cars, Christmas decorations, or street signs. Within a few more steps they were now at the snowplow, the glass on the doors and the windshield was fogged up and covered in frost, as well as the door handles too.

"It's frozen shut. How are we gonna get in?" Sherman asked rubbing his arms together to keep warm. Mr. Peabody began holding the fireplace poker like a baseball bat again and began swinging at the window in an attempt to break the glass. It took a few tries to try and break it, but Peabody was successful in breaking the glass, it was pretty difficult since the glass was now harder because it was frozen.

"Hurry!" Tim called out, noticing there were four more burrow trails being formed in the snow coming closer to them. Peabody began climbing the ladder on the plow that lead to the door, but there was ice on the steps, making him slip and fall back onto the frozen street.

"Sherman, can you give me a boost?" Peabody asked after looking to see how closer the dark elves were getting to them and the snowplow. Sherman nodded and bent his knees , allowing his dad to stand up on his shoulders and reach the door just perfectly. Once he was at the door, Peabody reached his hand through the hole he just made in the glass and opened the door from the inside.

"I got the door open. But we should get inside right now, those things are getting closer by the second!" Peabody called out to Tim.

"Good idea! You and Sherman go first!" Tim called back. Peabody grabbed onto the steering wheel and pulled himself into the plow's cockpit, giving Sherman his paw to help him inside.

"Tim, hurry!" Peabody said as Tim now began running towards the plow and away from the elves. When he got to the door, three elves popped out of the snow and grabbed onto his arm, back, and leg.

"NOOOOOOO!" Peabody exclaimed as he saw the dark elves pull Tim off the door and into the snow with them as if it had no bottom. Several other elf hands grabbed Tim's shoulders, wrists, arms, neck, and head and pulled him down further into the snow, screaming as he was dragged down to the never-ending frozen abyss.

"Sherman, shut the door! Now!" Peabody ordered, Sherman didn't hesitate to shut the snowplow's driver's eat door and locked it for good measure.

"Mr. Peabody, look" Sherman said pointing to the ignition to see that the keys were still inside.

"Thank goodness" Peabody said as he and his son switched seats and started to try and turn the plow on. It only made clicking noises, but the engine was frozen and the battery was no doubt either covered in snow or destroyed.

"What's happening!?" Sherman cried out biting his nails in anxiety.

"It's not starting!" Peabody said clenching his teeth. Right through the hole in the glass that was made by Peabody, a large chain with a hook at the end appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the beagle's waist and midsection as well, the hook attached itself to one of the links that was right on the waist.

"No!" Sherman exclaimed as he grabbed Peabody's wrists just right before the chain started pulling on Peabody and tried pulling him into the blizzard.

"Hold on tight, Mr. Peabody" Sherman said as he found himself trying to save his dad from being taken. Peabody then got a sad and somber look after looking out to where the chain lead.

"Sherman, I'm sorry for ruining your Christmas" he said with sadness in his voice. Sherman realized what he was doing.

"No, don't let go. Please, don't do this!" Sherman begged but Peabody leg go and let the chains take him into the storm. Sherman screamed in horror and heartbreak as he watched his own adopted father being pulled away from him. Sherman got out of the plow and called out for him.

"No, no, no" Sherman said with tears falling down from his eyes and onto the street. The auburn-haired boy got on his knees and covered his eyes under his glasses and cried into his palms.

 **THUD!**

Sherman took his hands out from underneath his glasses and looked up to see Krampus standing over him, growling quietly. Sherman stood up from the street and stared at the monster, wondering what it would do since he was the last one remaining.

"Please... d-d-d-don't hurt me" Sherman whimpered backing up against the side of the snowplow, and Krampus took small steps towards him, he was now cornered with Krampus facing him.

"What do you want?" Sherman asked shaking in fear. Krampus answered by reaching into the sleeve of his cloak and had something contained in his fist that sounded like it was jingling. He opened up his hand to drop a bronze colored sleigh-bell onto the frozen street, making clanging and jingling noises as it was dropped.

"H-Huh?" Sherman asked with his heart still racing in fear of what Krampus may or may not do to him. But all it did was wink one of it's glowing red eyes at the boy and began walking away in the other direction into the fog. Sherman picked the sleigh-bell that Krampus left on the street and looked to see it had cursive writing engraved into the side of it. 'Krampus' it read.

"Oh no... this, this is all my fault" Sherman said now crying again as he realized something, he was the reason Krampus came to terrorize him, his dad and everybody in the house. Krampus let him live as a reminder of what happens to those who lose their faith in Christmas, and their love for the holiday itself, and the lone sleigh-bell he left served as the same reminder to the one he had spared. Sherman then got an angry face and wiped his tears away.

"No! No! I'm not gonna let it end like this!" Sherman said putting the sleigh-bell in his pocket, picked up the fireplace poker Mr. Peabody had dropped when he was taken and began walking in the same direction Krampus went.

"I'm gonna save my dad and make save Christmas for the both of us!" Sherman said with determination inn his voice as he followed the hoof-prints made in the snow to find where Krampus was going, and to save his father.

 **A/N: Yes, Sherman is the only one left and Peabody got taken by Krampus too. But now that Sherman realizes that he's the reason Krampus is even here to begin with, he's decided to set things right and rescue his dad. Will he succeed? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Krampus has now taken the last of the survivors, even Mr. Peabody, leaving Sherman alone by himself in the middle of the blizzard. Now Sherman realizes it was his lack of Christmas spirit and turning back on the holiday that summoned Krampus after giving him a bronze sleigh-bell with his name engraved on it and walking away, now Sherman realizes he has to save his father in order to save Christmas and restore everything to the way it was before. Enjoy!**

Sherman trekked his way through the harsh winds and the snow, he was wanting to give up because of how difficult the storm was making it to go further, but he knew he couldn't.

"Don't worry Mr. Peabody, I'm coming" Sherman said as he kept on walking. Loud howling and laughing could be heard coming from the backyard of another house that had it's wooden fence with a hole in it, multiple planks broken into pieces and a faint orange glow in between the fog.

"Mr. Peabody" Sherman whispered to himself with wide eyes, figuring that Krampus, his helpers, and no doubt Mr. Peabody was there as well. Sherman began walking in the snow-covered yard making crunching noises in the snow with each step. The minute Sherman got through the hole in the fence, he saw a wooden sleigh like Santa's only it had a large ram skull and what looked like the face of a viking God carved into the front of it that looked a lot like Santa's face, and instead of reindeer, the dark elves were in chains getting ready to pull the sleigh.

"Let me go! Stop this!" Sherman heard Peabody's voice shout. He saw two dark elves having a tight grip on his arms and being forced to stand where he was, while struggling to break free.

"Please, just let me go! I'll never do anything to ruin Christmas for my son again" Peabody said begging to the elves. Krampus then jumped out of the sky and landed in front of the steps to the back porch and growled at Peabody.

"Have mercy, please. It's Christmas" the beagle pleaded to Krampus to spare him, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Krampus raised his hand and opened his palm to the middle of the snow in between him, and the captive Peabody. Cracks appeared beneath the snow that glowed orange and melted the snow that covered it, soon the cracks grew to be a large circular crater that looked really deep enough to be a pit, glowing orange with molten lava that swirled around like a whirlpool.

"Oh dear God! Oh my God!" exclaimed Peabody when he saw where the pit lead. The beagle's cries of terror made Krampus laugh evilly as well as his elves too. Sherman knew what was going on now and got an angry look.

"Hey, Krampus!" Sherman shouted, getting the attention of the anti-Santa as well as Peabody and elves.

"Sherman?" Peabody whispered as he saw his son walk up to Krampus.

"Let him go! Let him go right now!" Sherman shouted as he kept on walking angrilly towards Krampus. The boy pulled out the sleigh-bell that Krampus had given him out of his jacket pocket and threw it back at Krampus, hitting him in his head, causing him to growl in pain.

"Take it! I don't want it! I just want my dad back!" Sherman shouted as he finally got close enough. Krampus picked up the sleigh-bell and stared at it as it lied in his palm and looked back down at Sherman.

"Are you deaf!? Give me back my dad!" shouted Sherman. Krampus didn't respond and placed the bell back into his sleeve, still making growling and snarling noises. Krampus then looked to the dark elves and nodded his head once, signaling them to throw Peabody into the pit. The elves began laughing as they began dragging the beagle towards the pit to throw in, leaving Sherman to watch in horror. Just as Peabody's hind paws were at the edge of the pit, Sherman spoke up.

"Wait!" Sherman exclaimed. Krampus held his hand up as a signal to wait to throw him in and the elves obeyed.

"If you let Mr. Peabody go, you... you can take me instead" said Sherman, surprising Krampus and Sherman.

"It's my fault you're here, my fault that my dad's about to be thrown down there. If anyone deserves to live the rest of their life down there... it's me" Sherman said with a tear falling down his face. Krampus then got down on one knee and began purring like a lion, using one of the joints of his fingers and not his claw to wipe the tear away from the boy's face.

"Please, just take me instead of him" said Sherman, Peabody shocked at how Sherman was willing to take his place in the fiery pit. The boy smiled thinking Krampus was going to take him up on his offer, but the smile faded when Krampus stood back up and began laughing evilly once more along with the dark elves who threw Peabody into the pit.

"No!" Sherman cried out as he saw his dad screaming as he fell down the pit and got lost in the orange mist that surrounded the fire. Sherman then got back up and ran towards Krampus.

"You monster!" Sherman exclaimed swinging the fireplace poker in his hands at the anti-Santa only for him to catch the poker and snatch it out of Sherman's hands and throw it into the pit as well, discarded like trash. Sherman now lied in the snow crying that he couldn't save his own father before he felt Krampus grab him by the hood of his jacket and held him over the pit.

"Wait! Hey, what are you doing!?" Sherman asked kicking his legs in mid-air in fear looking down at the lava bubbling and sizzling below him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted Christmas to be special this year" Sherman said looking to Krampus before he dropped the boy into the pit and was screaming his entire way down. Everything went black and Sherman's screaming became faint as he fell further.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sherman exclaimed as he opened his eyes to reveal he was inside the bedroom he was sharing with the other kids and saw that Mr. Peabody was standing right beside the bed.

"Sherman, are you alright?" asked Peabody calmly. The boy's only response was to pull him into a tight hug and cry into his shoulder. Peabody was shocked at this as an answer, but he returned the hug smiling.

"It's alright, you just had a bad dream is all" the beagle said trying to comfort his son. Sherman was smiling as he cried, knowing his dad was alive and hugging him.

"I'm so sorry I snapped at you and everybody else at the table" Sherman apologized to his father who broke the hug apart and wiped his tears away with a gentle comforting smile on his face.

"No, Sherman. If anything, I should be sorry. I was only thinking of myself and discarded our original plans of having Christmas with our friends" Peabody said wiping Sherman's tears away.

"Does this mean...?" asked Sherman, but Peabody piped in before Sherman could finish.

"We're going home? Yes it does, I just got off the phone with the Peterson family and Hayden's mother, they say both Penny and Hayden are excited that you're coming back to celebrate Christmas with them again" Peabody said turning to the side to reveal everything had been packed, even the presents were the way they were and not destroyed and alive.

"Mr. Peabody, can we both agree to never let this kind of thing happen again? Especially on Christmas?" Sherman asked. Peabody sighed and smiled.

"Yes Sherman, especially on Christmas. And can we agree on one other thing too?" asked the beagle.

"What is it?" Sherman asked.

"That you can call me 'Dad' from now on?" Mr. Peabody responded. Sherman was a little surprised that Peabody was letting him call him 'Dad' instead of Mr. Peabody now, but he smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing... dad" he said hugging the beagle again happily.

"We'd better get moving our flight leaves at 8:00 sharp" Peabody said breaking apart the hug and taking a suitcase and letting Sherman take the other, as well as the box of presents. Sherman felt happy knowing everyone was alive and he and his dad were going home. With a few simple goodbyes from everyone else, the father and son duo went out the door and hopped in a Taxi to the airport where they got on a plane back to New York City.

 **A/N: There you have it, Sherman and Peabody and going back to have the Christmas they wanted from the beginning instead of just staying at the Sky-Rocket Winter Feast. But there's still one more chapter to read after this one, and it comes soon. Please review, thanks!**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Sherman tried to save Peabody from Krampus and tries to bargain with him, telling him that he will take Peabody's place, but all that happens is they both get tossed into a pit of fire before waking up to see that he and his dad are alive, as well as everyone else that was thought to have been taken by Krampus. Now, they're going home to New York to spend Christmas with their friends like they had planned before. This is the epilogue where our story ends, enjoy!**

Today was December 25th, Christmas day. The sun was now shining through the windows of the Peabody penthouse in New York City and Sherman was smiling in his sleep as was snug in his blankets, happy that everything was back to the way it was.

Penny Peterson and Hayden McClaine were tip toeing into Sherman's room quietly and smiling with the joy of Christmas excitement filled their hearts and ran up to Sherman's bed and began jumping on it to wake him up.

"Sherman, wake up! It's Christmas!" Penny cheered.

"Yeah, come on! We wanna see what Santa got us!" Hayden cheered. Sherman chuckled as he turned to where his friends were jumping and opened his eyes to see his friends in their pajamas. Penny in light pink pajamas with a snowman on the front, and pink pajama pants with snowflake patterns on it, and Hayden with blue pajamas and had a picture of Rudolph on the front of his shirt and had Christmas light patterns on his pajama pants.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas" Sherman said getting out of bed and revealing his pajamas, a red shirt with a gingerbread man on it, and red pajama pants with candy canes on them.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. Peabody, and Ms. McClaine are waiting for you. They wanna see us open our presents" Penny said happily.

"I don't know about you, but I'm super happy and excited right now" Sherman said putting on his glasses. After he and Mr. Peabody got home, Sherman thought a lot about his dream about Krampus and how it made him realize how it was important to keep your Christmas spirit high even in times when you're far away from the people you loved and whenever things seemed at their darkest of hours.

"Me too, I hope Santa brought us some awesome stuff" Hayden said.

"Come on, let's go before the hot cocoa gets cold" Penny said, Sherman's mouth watered when she mentioned that there was hot chocolate and ran out the door with his friends following him as if it were a race.

The kids were met with smiling faces by their parents and were drinking either coffee or hot cocoa.

"About time you kids got here" Ms. McClaine said before taking a sip of her coffee smiling and ruffling her son's hair playfully, which made his chuckle.

"Yeah, we wanna see you open your presents" Paul Peterson said hugging Penny, which she returned smiling. Sherman walked over to where his dad was sitting by the tree and sat down by him.

"Merry Christmas, dad" Sherman said.

"Merry Christmas, son" Peabody said smiling placing a paw on his son's shoulder lovingly.

"Dad? Since when does Mr. Peabody let you call him dad?" asked Hayden as he sat down next to him.

"Let's just say it was a little bit of Christmas magic" Sherman said winking to his dad, who returned it smiling.

"Nothing like Christmas to bring us all together, friends or family" Penny said as she sat down right by Hayden.

"So, are you all ready?" Patty Peterson asked. Hayden and Penny nodded but Sherman stood up.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot something" he said before running back to his room and coming back with the presents he bought for both Penny and Hayden and wrapped himself that he had hidden under his bed and set them in front of his friends and sitting back down.

"I want you to open these ones first" Sherman said, pushing the presents further. Hayden was the first to tear the wrapping paper off of his and Sherman smiled seeing how happy he was when he saw the PlayStation 4 and got a hug in return.

"Thank you so much, this is awesome!" said Hayden as he held the box in his hands and stared in awe.

"Anything for one of my best buddies" Sherman said shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

"Come on, Penny. Open yours" Patty said. Penny then opened the present to see the Beats Pill XL and started saying 'Thank You' multiple times and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush and smile like a lovesick puppy that made Penny giggle at the sight of him.

"Y-You're welcome Penny" Sherman said with his hand touching the cheek Penny had just kissed.

"Here, open mine first" Hayden said taking a black present with yellow ribbon out from under the tree and handed it to him.

"Thanks" Sherman said before unwrapping the present. It was revealed to be a DVD player for his room.

"Wow, this is pretty high tech. Thanks so much, Hayden" Sherman said giving Hayden a hug, Peabody smiled at how happy his son was. To him, that was the best part of Christmas, seeing his son so happy as he spent time with his friends, opening up presents and watching holiday movies. Sherman's smile and happiness was the best present anyone could ever give to him.

"Penny, do you have a present for Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"I do actually" said Penny pulling out a box that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with white and red spots all over, and it had a red bow on top of it. Sherman unwrapped it and took the top off to reveal it was an 'Attack on Titan' themed brown jacket and put it on in front of Penny to show how it looked on him.

"That looks great on you, Sherman" said Penny. Sherman said down and returned the kiss she gave to him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Penny. I love it" Sherman said. Penny blushed and smiled. Peabody then spotted something odd, it was a small box with gold wrapping paper on it and it had a white bow right in the middle of the box and a tag attached to it.

"I don't remember this one being here" the beagle said picking up the box and flipped the tag over to see that it said 'To: Sherman' but it didn't say who it was from.

"Sherman, there's another present for you" Peabody said handing the box to his son who took it into his hands and tore the wrapping paper off slowly while everybody else watched him. It was a small white box with another tag on top, in red letters it said 'A Reminder'.

"A reminder? Reminder of what?" Sherman thought to himself before opening the box and got a look of shock on his face and felt his blood run cold. He took the item out of the box to reveal it was a large bronze sleigh-bell that not even all of his hand could cover just by closing it and the name 'Krampus' was engraved on the side in cursive writing. Sherman then began remembering the cries of pain and the sounds of those who suffered at the hands of Krampus back in California.

"Sherman, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Hayden asked as he and Penny looked at the bell.

"I-It wasn't a dream. He's real... Krampus is real" Sherman whispered as he stared at the bell in his hands, Krampus just reversed time and restored everything to the way it was, giving Sherman a second chance, but nobody else could remember what happened but him. Sherman had now realized Krampus was the one who put that present under the tree, and left it as a reminder of what happened.

Little did they all know, Krampus was watching them. He was standing inside his workshop looking down at a snow-globe with the Peabody Penthouse inside it, which is how he saw the ones who were naughty, as well as the non-believers.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe" Krampus chuckled to himself as he eyed the snow-globe before picking it up into his hand and placing it on a shelf with other snow-globes with real houses that belonged to people right beside it. After Krampus had put the globe away, he walked over to a record-player and placed the needle on the record, the song was 'Santa Claus is coming to Town', and he purred in delight as the song played.

 **You better watch out! You better not cry!**

 **You better not pout, I'm telling you why!**

 **Santa Claus is coming to town!**

Krampus walked over to a wooden desk with a rolled up scroll and a bottle of ink with a quill-pen inside it. Unrolling the scroll, it was revealed to be the 'Naughty & Nice List' with the words 'Naughty' written in red ink on the very top of the scroll, and in green ink, right next to it was the word 'Nice'. Several names were right below each row on the scroll below the colored words on top.

 **He's making a list! He's checking it twice!**

 **Gonna find out who's Naughty and Nice!**

 **Santa Claus is coming to town!**

Krampus' index claw went up and down the scroll until he found 'Sherman Peabody' on the 'Naughty' list. He then picked up the quill pen and crossed his name out with the ink before finding an empty spot on the 'Nice' list.

 **He sees you when you're sleeping!**

 **He knows when you're awake!**

 **He knows if you've been bad or good!**

 **So be good for goodness sake!**

With Sherman's name now back on the 'Nice' list now that he had learned his lesson, Krampus rolled the scroll back up and walked away from his desk laughing deeply in a voice that would make any child or adult tremble in fear.

 **Oh, you better watch out! You better not cry!**

 **You better not pout, I'm telling you why!**

 **Santa Claus is coming to town!**

 **-The End-**

 **'MPAS: Krampus' Play-List**

 **Jingle Bell Rock – Bobby Helms**

 **Last Christmas – Taylor Swift**

 **All I Want For Christmas – Mariah Carey**

 **Christmas Coming Home – Nashville Cast Ft. Lennon and Maisy**

 **Santa Claus is Coming to Town – Emma Roberts**

 **A/N: There you go! A happy ending (sort of) and a play-list for this story. I hope this story really got you in the Christmas spirit despite it being horror related. This story was so enjoyable to write and I think it's been my favorite Christmas story I've written by far, and I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm really looking forward the new year and what else I'll have in store for all my loyal fans and readers.**

 **Please review, thanks, and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
